Resident Evil: Mulder and Scully Style Part II
by Rinoachic21
Summary: continuation of the first one...


RESIDENT EVIL: Mulder and Scully style.  
  
  
  
-PART II-  
  
Caliban Cove 7:54 p.m.  
  
We arrived at the edge of the cove a while after we left Washington. However, we made excellent time, considering the fact that we made several stops for drinks. It was almost sundown, the hot summer night was coming upon us, and we were already exhausted from all of the anticipation, and fright that we were experiencing for the past day or so.We started unpacking, and reloding our equipment. I kept looking up once and a while, looking at the moon swelling up in the slightly humid air that dawned on the city. I noticed the streets of this small town were relatively empty, with the citywide curfew and all. Mulder was concentrating solely on the case, which I should be doing to, but all the other thoughts about this town just kept coming into my mind. I knew an hour from now we would be going on a mission that could save hundreds, even thousands of people and their families, but hours from now, it'll be all over. A moment we are all waiting for. Once all the weapons and ammunitions were out, we focused on a battle plan. Mulder and I told the leader Chris, that we would follow him, and Rebecca, with Barry coming close to the rear. It was a basic combat formation, but for now, in this case, it was the best we could come up with. A new member just joined our team, at the last minute for some reson, and seems to be a simple S.W.A.T. member. I guess the A.D. felt safer if we balanced out the team, or something. A very young man, in his early twenties, dressed like us, with no questions asked about our current situation. His name was Robert, and was described as a sweetheart and quiet individual to most people. I made note to talk to him when we aren't in such a rush. I looked ahead of our position, and took note of the eerie structure of nature in front of us. There was deep water surrounding the cove, about 7 yards long, and 950 feet wide. A tall, and long military strength fence was around the whole area. That was an obstacle. I mean, from the looks of it,the water is very deep. It almost looks oily.kind of strange, actually. I kept in mind that if we do indeed make it out safely, to get a sample of this water before its messed with. Just as I finished my thought, I heard the signal to move out.  
  
".Alright.lets go!"  
  
As soon as Chris gave us the signal, we got our last minute gear, and headed for the fence. It was pretty tough to clmb over, considering it was almost 15 feet high. It was tough, but not impossible to do. We made it over in less than a minute, which was excellent timing. When all of us reached the ground, I took a second to look behind us to see what the others are doing. They were loading gear, and getting ready to fall back a few blocks so that just in case we were in trouble, they wouldn't be spotted easily, but we'd still have backup.  
  
We made our way to the waters edge so we could get the raft ready. It only took a second to inflate, but its going to be a task trying to navigate through such heavily contaminated water. As we all got into the raft, I noticed Mulder checking on me from time to time. I know this isn't a time for personal thoughts, but I'm a little curious as to what he might be thinking.  
  
"Hey, Scully," I heard him whisper as we were paddling through the water. ".how you feel?"  
  
I though for a second if I should tell him the truth or not."I'm fine , Mulder. Lets focus on our mission, ok? But thanks for caring." I smiled a little to liven him up a little. He did the same, and we both looked ahead of us.  
  
We were now in the middle of the pool of water, and I can start to see buildings on the other side. However, I keep getting a chill, every time I heard a sound in the water.sound? What could be making a sound? There aren't any fish here.its to dirty. Even if there was, they would be dead a long tme ago.so, what could it-  
  
AAAHHHH!!!  
  
I yelled as a saw a huge.tentecle.come out from beneath us, and crash on the raft. Mulder, Chris, Barry, Rob and Rebecca just about bailed, until the raft overturned anyway. I felt the icy cold, oily water surrounding my body. It shocked me so bad, I almost couldn't breathe. My head had surfaced a few times, but I was bobbing up and down, trying not to panic. I looked furiously around me to see if anyone else was near, and luckily, all were visible. We were all in a state of uncontrollable shock, when a wave of rot, and decay filled the air. The oily smell was enough to make anyone gag, but I was to focused on getting to shore. I violently started to swim, and I heard everyone else following. The creature was lurking beneath us, still, and I could feel its rotting body touch me every time it passed. I was hoping that it would keep going, and leave us alone. I was still in a state of shock, but felt relieved when my legs felt jagged rock.we reached the shore at last. I fiouriously got onto shore, but I had a hard time trying to stand, so I decided, I should wait till I see everyone is safe. I saw them struggle to get on shore, but the jagged rocks were making it difficult. They were successful though, and I staggered over to each one of them, to see if they were alright.  
  
All seemed to be fine, except for the fact they were a little shaken up. You really can't blame them. A creature like that shouldn't even exist. Mulder kept saying that he didn't believe that anything like aliens had anything to do with it, Chris kept quiet, Barry was looking around, and Rob and Rebecca were fixing equipment. I was also looking around at the area. We really shouldn't be here, standing like this. If there was anyone here for sure, they would see us indefinately. The only cover we had were block concrete buildings, and a few trees scattered along the area. Although there was a thick forest surrounding the area way ahead, we wouldn't have time to run, considering the distance. We had our guns drawn, and were all alert. All we had to do is figure out which building to secure first, then seach from there. I just hope that we don't run into anything like we did before...  
  
Caliban Cove-Facility 8:57 p.m.  
  
We secured the building that was a few feet away from us, and it seemed that it has been occupied very recently. We scattered in the small two room block "building" and found little about the case. There were shelves with biology,and physics books on them, along with some cell theories on human evolution, genetics and cloning.what could they be doing with informatin like that? I thought about it for a second, but then decided to join the others to sum up our findings. I found Mulder looking through drawers, Chris on a computer looking for files, Rebecca keeping close watch on the front door, Rob and Barry at the back. I heard Chris keep typing, until he said he found something.  
  
"Hey! I think ive got something here.the code was hard to figure out, but it gives you information to the facility.stuff ranging from a map, to whoever works here.! But, there seems to be some sort of puzzle at the end."  
  
I seen Barry walk hurridly to Chris, looking intently at the screen.  
  
".Puzzle? What kind of facility runs children's games? Let me see."  
  
Barry read aloud the information on the bottom of the map.  
  
"Hmm.It says their names.Brian Irons, Aaron Dogley, Robert Dante, Annette -- .the names end there. Then it continues.The underground facility consists of 14 branches of tunnels, all leading to confidential studies." I thought to myself, why they would tell you about top secret info being hidden somewhere? But, we aren't supposed to be here, and even though if someone found out, these people would have some way of stopping them from getting down there. I noticed Mulder concentrating on me and Barry, while looking at Rebecca and Rob from time to time. I wonder why he is so quiet all of a sudden. Barry continued..  
  
"This puzzle is strange though.it reads, KYLE'S MESSAGE/ BLUE TO ACCESS/ DON'T COUNT/DON'T USE/STAY ALERT---" I saw Barry's face go blank, then wrinkle a bit from confusion.  
  
"I'm not sure if its cut off, or that's it. But whatever it is, we'd better get moving, or we won't have time to figure them out. Lets just go, ok?" Mulder walked towards me.  
  
".o.k., Scully.I guess we better go. You ready?" he smirked. Why has he been so quiet?  
  
"Yeah, I am. Don't forget the map. We have to have a plan and a set destination before we set foot out there. We don't know for sure if this can definitely be a covert operation." And it better damn well be. Otherwise, if we see anything that's.human walking around here, a covert op is impossible. We'd have to abort immediately. I'm not thrilled about going back into that water either. We all took one last quick look at the map Barry made, which was an excellent copy of the one on the computer, and saw that there were concrete blocks such as this one all around. A few to the west, a few to the north, and 2 to the east. To the south of us was where we came from. The buildings are specified as 'blocks'. We are currently in Block E. that means we either split up, or make a decision to go together to one of them.so we decided that we split up. Mulder, Rob, and I would be going together to Block D, and Rebecca, Barry and Chris to Block C. We wished each other luck, and if there were any problems, to meet back here. God only knows what we might run into around this place. Rob, Mulder and I sprinted quickly across the area to block D, and we think we haven't been spotted. Once we got to the door, we looked around, then to the others. They were just doing the same, only to block C. We nodded to each other, then picked the lock, and slipped inside.  
  
-Block D-  
  
Once the door was closed, we-ohmygod..what's that smell? It was pitch black in the room.I held my nose, and heard either Rob or Mulder gag, which seemed appropriate enough. It was almost like rotting flesh in a way.actually, it brings me back when I did autopsys in a hundered degree weather, and the person has been dead for a while. I turned on the flashlight before the other two did, and immediately was directed to the farther corner of the room, horrified at what I came across.bodies. Human bodies. At least from the look of it. They had to be here for at least 3 days or more. They appear to be melting into each other into a huge slimy, sinew-y mass.we have no idea whats in the other side of this room, but we have to just plug out noses, and go on. I felt a gorge in my throat rise, but I swallowed it, trying not to embarrass myself. I saw Mulder from thre corner of my eye move his flahlight to the door that leads to the other room.gulp!.a man.a man nailed to the door.rotting. Great, just what I needed to see-  
  
Rat-at-attat-tataat!!!  
  
Gunfire! I quickly knelt to the floor to take cover, seeing Mulder and Rob do the same. Mulder yelled.  
  
"Crap! Scully, you ok?!"  
  
"I'm fine, Mulder, Rob?!"  
  
"I think I'm ok.lets get going before they come in!"  
  
We went as quick as we could crawling on the floor to the door with the hangman on it. Flesh, bone, and every other thing splatting violently eveywhere. We managed to get through the door and into the other room, finding a small book on the floor. I grabbed it quicker than I spotted it, and ran behind Mulder, with Rob behind me. The gunfire suddenly ceased, and silence broke over the small area. We were waiting at the back door, to see if it was clear enough to move out. My ears hurt from hearing absolutely nothing, all of a sudden. I was glad it was over, but they could be waiting.human or not. We only hope the others are ok.  
  
-Block C- -Rebecca's POV-  
  
We had spent several minutes searching the desk and walls for any clues. Since the only light we had to work with was that of our flashlights, it was difficult to manuever. The computer seemed to be malfunctioning, so that turned out to be a dead end. Barry seemed a bit anxious to get out, but knew that if we found nothing, we would still have to wait for the others. Chris, on the other hand, was focusing mainly on the mission, like the rest of us should. Hes been tending to a file he found in the desk drawer, but it seemed to be of no use to our current situation. I have been watching the door, in case of an emergency. There was a door on the opposite side wall, but none of us went to investigate. I think one of us should. I guess no one noticed it or something.  
  
".Hey, guys.I think we should check out that other room over there before we go any further, don't you think?." I tried to whisper, but it didn't work out to well. they both turned immediately and looked at the sturdy wooden door.  
  
"Yeah, you're right 'becca.good eye.lets move, you two." Barry was easily determined to drop what he was thinking of, and head to the door first. I followed, with Chris behind me.  
  
Once we reached the door, we switched off our lights at the same time, so not to cause anyone outside (if there was anyone) to look over here. We put the lights back onto our belts, and took our guns out, for precaution. Barry looked behind his shoulder, and we both nodded to him, as a sign of readiness, then he looked down a bit.light. You could see a faint glow of flouresent light under the door.if its occupied, we are in deep shit.however, if the light is this low, it might mean that this isn't just one room.only one way to find out.  
  
".Hey.this isn't a room, you guys." Barry looked around surprised, and confused. Chris and I stepped in behind barry once we made sure no one was coming from behind us.  
  
"Hey now.this is good news I guess." Slight humor in Chris's voice, not heard very often.  
  
It was a long corridor. Not the same walls and ceiling that was in the rest of this block.it was the sterile kind. Like the kind in a hospitle. Plain white walls, very smooth, with floresent lighting lining the corners.not very bright though. I couldn't see any farther than, well a good 30 feet down, because it seems to curve downwards, as if going underground.'great we were the lucky ones to find the entrance.' I thought to myself quietly. I sure hope there isn't anyone down here..  
  
-Block D-  
  
After all the excitement, everything just became silent. We figured that either thay stopped paying attention and moved on, or they are simply waiting for us to come out, so they could kill us.either way, they would find out that we were here,(if they hadnt known already) so we had to make a move. Since there was no window out the back way, we decided for Barry to look through the door, and see if anyone is there. As he did, Rob and I raised our guns, and were ready to shoot at whatever moved out there. Mulder said another surprising thing as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey.!" he whispered. ".it doesn't lead to outside.it's a hallway to another block maybe.lets go down. Everything looks clear..lets move."  
  
Well, at least we are out of danger, and don't have to smell that rotting stench any longer. This seems to be a corridor, that looks as if it goes underground. This explains the extra part of the block you see on some of these buildings from outside. I guess you are lead to believe that it is supposed to be a storage area, or garage or something. Very misleading. It turns down after a few feet, then makes a turn. It's a weird thing, coming from a concrete block, to sterile walls. It looks like some maintenance crews always comes down here, because there are no marks, or anything anywhere. Theres not much of an echo, if you walk lightly, but we were going pretty slow, for cautious resons. As you turn, it gets a little dimmer, and the sterile walls merge with some more concrete ones. This is getting strange.-huh, like it wasn't already- I thought to myself. This is a weird kind of structure, from the way its built, to how it looks. As much as I want to think about it, I have to focus on the mission.and on the others. As we walked slowly, I spoke to Mulder.  
  
"Hey Mulder, how you doing so far.?" he looked at me expressionless. He looks so tired to.  
  
".Well, at least im alive, and not undead." he smirked. I guess I should talk to Rob to.  
  
"Hey, how you holding up?" he looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I'm ok.this is pretty intense though, Agent Scully. But not enough to scare me away." He sounded like a very brave young man. I hope he's sure on that. As I looked to Mulder, I saw a door on the left side of the hallway. We stopped in front of it to see a number printed on it. It was room 100. I looked both ways down the hallway while taking out my gun. Mulder and Rob did the same, as Mulder opened the door slowly.  
  
As Mulder shut the door quietly, we looked around at the large room. It was situated like an office would be, but a little more organized than usual. Two L-shaped desked opposite each other, both equipped with a computer on each. Papers were not visible, which was highly irregular for this type of thing. I noticed one computer still on, at the desk farthest from us. The screen was blank, except for the basic user screen. Rob stayed close to the door, Mulder went to the middle of the room checking the desks, while I went on the computer. I doubted I would find anything, but it wasn't difficult to get around to anything, because strangely enough, nothing had a password on it. I went directly to any document files I could get, but none were relevant to what we were investigating. However, I came across a specific folder that held a certain puzzle in it. Puzzle?  
  
"Hey, you guys, come here. I found something." I read it aloud, as Mulder quickly came to me, with Rob following still eyeing the door.  
  
".As I was going to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives. Every wife had seven sacks. Every sack had seven cats. Every cat had seven kittens. Kittens, cats, sacks, wives, how many were going to St. Ives?.. theres a time limit on it.less than 2 minutes to figure it out.think quick!" I thought to myself so quick I felt myself start to sweat like hell. I know this.I have to know this.  
  
"Ok, wait a sec." Mulder spoke up. ".it says 7 wives with 7 sacks.seven times seven is forty-nine..uh.uh.." he statred to stutter. Rob started to yell.guess he was nervous..  
  
"Weren't you listening?!"  
  
"Yeah I was listening! I didn't hear every Fuckin' thing!" Uh oh..they are getting in an argument.I cant deal with this now, I gotta think.  
  
"ok, ok, alright.seven times seven is forty-nine.times seven is umm.343, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
".times seven, is.2,401.is that what you got?"  
  
"Uh, yeah that's what I got.Scully? Type it in I guess." Mulder looked at me, and I saw he was dripping with sweat.  
  
"ok, here it goes."  
  
"NO WAIT!" Rob's hand stopped mine from hitting enter, and he started acting a little embarrassed.  
  
"Wait.hehehe.it's a trick.it's a trick queston. I forgot about the man."  
  
"What man?! Fuck the man! We got less than a minute left!!!" Here they go again.  
  
"The answer is one!.It says 'As I was going to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives..the guy and the wives arent going anywhere.!"  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"Sittin' in a Fuckin row!! How the hell would I know!!!"  
  
"ok ,ok alright.Scully?!"  
  
"OK.here goes nothing!" I typed in the number '1' and hit enter.a message came up.  
  
ACCESS GRANTED  
  
Yes! Thank you Rob! All of a sudden, we heard something drop from the other side of the room. We ran over to see that a slab of wall fell, which revealed a key behind it. Hm, this is really strange. Kind of like an old horror movie, only in a facility filled with creatures..seems like we are on a regular X-File, almost. I smirked at the thought, and picked the key from out of the niche it was in. I turned as I heard the computer make some noise, to see a whole mess of files appear on the screen.luckily there was a printer near there. I started printing, and a few minutes later, all of the pages were out. There were about 20 of them. I handed them to Mulder, and he started reading. I turned off the computer, and set it back to where I found it. We set eveything back in its place, so it doesn't look suspicious. Mulder kept reading, while Rob and I discussed on the next thing we had to do. I suddenly thought about the others, and hoped that they are alright, and as successful as we were.where ever they may be right now.  
  
-Block C- -Rebecca's POV-  
  
We were halfway down the long hallway, and just about to clear a corner. Hey.a door. We looked at it closely, and noticed a little plaque that had the number '102' on it. As we looked to the left and right of us, to make sure the hall was still clear, Chris opened the door, to find that there were no lights on. Barry, behind me, reached in and switched them on. We heard them flicker on and off, and saw them blink a few times before shedding dim, yet doable lighting across the room. There wasn't really much of note in the room. It looked as though it used to be an autopsy room, or something, because of the table left behind. It was clean, and one wheel missing. Shelves, yet empty, line one of the small walls, with Chriss carefully inspecting them, anyway. Barry was on the other side of the room checking a desk with a broken computer. The wires were cut, the screen was slightly cracked, the hard drive was pulled out, and the 'enter' and 'escape' key was off the keyboard.strange. Then again, this whole place is strange. I gave up on inspecting the autopsy table, convinced that there was no evidence on it. If there was, someone did a good job at cleaning it. Chris was watching the door, when he got fed up about the empty shelves. Barry, had found as much as we have.nothing. We debated wether or not to stay here, hoping that the others would come here and find us, or if we should go around the corner.we chose to move on.  
  
We slipped into the hallway, silently closing the door. Then, we moved to the corner, and looked around the corner, to see that there was just more hallway, longer than what we just came from, only this turns deeper down, and seemed to get even warmer. I looked at Chris and Barry, to see if they were doing ok. From the looks, id say they were fine, only that they were stressed, and tired. So was I. We kept walking, and came up to a strong, heavy industrial steel door. I figured we reached the secret these people were hiding, but it all seemed to be to easy.all of a sudden, we heard faint talking that seemed to drain out from somewhere. It couldn't be behind these doors, because they were to close. Then again, if the room was extremely large, it could sound that way. Otherwise.Gasp!!! They're coming from behind us.my heart suddenly skipped between beats, Chris, and Barry looking around to see what they could do. Should we go into the room? Or fight? Too late to go back to that other room.but I guess we have no choice.so the new room it is. The voices grew louder, deeper. Footsteps could also be heard now. There was no more time to waste, so Barry took the lead, me in the middle and Chris behind. Barry opened the door, and to our surprise, there was only one person in here, and they were all the way on the other side of the humongus room. Luckily they werent looking, so we slipped in, and hid behind a large computer desk.with a steel front, so no one could see under from looking at it. We noticed that there were the same kind of doors on the other side of the room. As we looked around the side, we saw 3 men enter the room, dressed like doctors. The older one seemed to be dressed in a regular suit and tie. They walked over to the man that was originally here, who was also dressed with a long white coat on. We overheard them talking.  
  
".Excuse me, Mr. Irons.we have something rather disturbing to report, if you please."  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy with work!" Oh.he looks pissed.  
  
"I'm quite sorry, sir, however, there seems to be a security breach in Block C.and I think you will want to handle it-"  
  
"What?! Well.do we know who?! How could they have gotten passed the gate? The Water?! Dammit!! . Well, Mr. Dogley, you know what to do. Use extreme force to exterminate them."  
  
"No need, sir. The experimentees are loose.you kno what that means, don't you sir?"  
  
".Yes.Haha! Yes I do. We'll give them what they came for." He smiled wickedly.  
  
".One more thing though, sir.um, there was suspicion of a second infiltration group.we believe they teamed together. We know because there were many footprints outside block D.as well as block C."  
  
"Oh who cares! They won't find anything.even if they do, they'll be dead before they reah the exit.the squads will take care of them.hahaheh.heh."  
  
".Yes sir. C'mon, (muffled), lets go, then."  
  
Uh.oh.They know we are here.squads? Great..they have a cavalry coming out for us.what do we do now? What should we do?  
  
"Hey." I whispered to Barry and Chris. ".I think e should go back to that room.what about you?"  
  
"Yeah I agree.then we'll plan what to do from there.lets move."  
  
We quickly moved out of the room, and closed the heavy doors as quiet as we could behind us. Just as we got out, we heard footsteps getting lower wnd lower as they kept walking away. Then we heard a door close. We passed around the corner again, and went to the door of room 102. We checked for occupancy quickly, then went in and closed the door. We decided to stay here for a while, and see what happens. There are people out looking for us, so we should just stay here, to be safe. I just hope the others will be safe.  
  
-Block C- -Rob's POV-  
  
Agent Scully and I decided to get out of this room and continue on, rather than stay here and wait for the others. We told Mulder, and got ready. Mulder tucked the papers into his belt, got his weapon, and we moved into the hallway. It was still silent and empty, and we moved down a bit, to find another door, only on the right wall this time. Room 101. We moved in, taking the same steps as before, and turning the lights on. Wow, really different from the previous one. We spread out once again. The room was about the same size as the other one, if not a little bigger. It was equipped like an autopsy room, complete with tables and gurneys. Blood stained gurneys. I went over to touch it, and it felt stiff, yet gummy. The smell of alcohol, and other chemicals filled the air. I looked at all the knives, and tools a doctor ould use, but starngely, I thought they wash them once they are done. Oh well. maybe they had anemergency or something. I saw Agent Scully examining the small computer in the corner of the room, and Agent Mulder looking at the desk protruding out of the wall, with papers scattered on it. He said it was just a bunch of meeting notes, and Scully said that the blood isn't entirely old. Like its been shed here recently. Hmm.that's not good. This is getting' creepy now. After that little scene in the water with that giant octopus, or whatever, now this. My eye started iching, so I scratched it, and asked Agent Scully a question.  
  
"Hey.do you think that we should wait here for the others?" I scratched my eye again. ".I mean, we aren't really finding many things of use to us, and what if we come across something to scew up the others groups investigations?" Scully looked at me, Mulder tuned and did the same.  
  
"Well, I'd like to take a sample of blood first.then we can go.ok?" I looked a t her and smirked.  
  
"ok.as long as we get out of here then." I turned around, and waited by the door, gun drawn. Mulder followed, guiding Scully in front of him after she got the blood sample. I opened the door, and we moved into the hallway. We went down, and around the corner, to end up in front of two big metal doors. They look really heavy. Well no turning back.here we go.  
  
-??? Room- -Scully POV-  
  
We noticed a large room, that was fairly empty, with very little lighting. There were no flourecent lights on the ceiling. The only light that was on was a light on the metal desk, and a light on the other desk on the other side of the room. There were no papers anywhere, and no evidence of.anything. We also took note of another set of doors on the opposite side of the room. Same kind we came through. After searching the desk drawers, we walked to the other set of doors, and went through. Great. Another hallway.what is this? No people around, except for outside, and there are empty rooms, and hallways everywhere.this is getting confusing. We went down the hallway, and turned a corner and immediately saw another door. Yeah. Another one. This is annoying. Can't we just find the damn secret already? Im thinking about getting Mulder back into my apartment.but I guess we have to handle things as they come. So, here we go again. Mulder carefully opened the door.  
  
HEY!!! FREEZE!!!  
  
"NO no! Wait its us!!!" We all put our weapons down, and were stunned after the surprise. After a while, we got together and discussed how things are going, what we discovered, and what rooms e went into. But the others had some news for us. After a few minutes, they told us that they had overheard a couple of men telling each other that they know we are here...and they are sending squads out to kill us. Well, we had to decide if we abort, or continue on. We have to go on. So we decided, its not over until its over. We are here to solve this thing, and we are going to do it. We decided to rest for a while, so we sat, and relaxed. We needed it. Then I noticed Rob. His eye.it looks infected or something.  
  
"Hey Rob, whats with your eye?" I walked over to him looking concerned.  
  
".I dunno.it's been bothering me for a while, actually. Ever since we went into that room-" "Room? You mean after room 101?" Rebecca spoke up, and sounded worried. ".Yeah, as a matter of fact.why?" he scratched his eye again. ".No, stop. Don't touch your eye.it's infected. Did you touch anything while in that room?" She tended to his eye. "Well, all I touched was that gurney on the autopsy table.that's it." "Wait, that had blood on it.oh crap." I had to bring it up. "Yeah, but it was dry." "It doesn't matter. Viruses travel through mucous membranes.eyes, nose mouth.I think we have a serious problem here, Rob." "Great.what am I supposed to do?" "Well, for one thing, stop touching your face. I know it itches, but every time it does, tell me. Ill put some alcohol or something on it. If you start to feel abnormal, tell me immediately. But for now, all we can do is just try to focus on the situation. We've got people after us.." Rebecca sounded completely professional. Not that I doubted her or anything. It's just that, her features don't fit her speech. "Okay people.I guess this event is over for the time being. We have to figure out how to get around now that we have people out to kill us." Barry was a little more relaxed than he has been. I guess we just have to get ourselves out of here, and to that big secret these people have. However, we have to get around those people out for us. They've been instructed to kill on sight, and also use terminal force as well. That means that most of the doors will be locked, all computers will be inaccessible, and any evidence on an electrical component that can be blocked, will be. Well, we have to do what we came here to do. So, here we go again.and hopefully, there won't be any creatures waiting to eat us. 


End file.
